Who do you choose?
by YourFaveWallflower
Summary: What happens when Tori, Cat, and Jade all fall for the same guy? Will they stay friends?
1. A New Student at HA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious. If I did ... I ... um .. I don't know what I would do okay!

* * *

It's just a normal day at Hollywood Arts. Random chaos, mixed in with the different sounds of all the students; practicing their instruments, dancing, singing, acting, or some just talking. So yeah, just a normal day at school.

Tori is hanging around her locker before school, just talking to her friends, Cat, André, Robbie, Rex, and Jade. (Okay so maybe not all of them are her friends. Rex is just Robbie's puppet, and Jade hates her guts. Anyway! Um, where was I? Oh yeah!) Tori was just talking to her friends, when she noticed someone was missing. Where is Beck?

"Hey Jade?" Tori asked looked over at Jade with a confused look.

Jade rolled her eyes and looked back at Tori. "What?"

Tori knew she probably shouldn't ask Jade of all people where Beck was, But she just had to know. "Um, do you know where Beck is?"

Jade instantly got an infuriated look on her face, and has to stop herself from lunging at the reason of her anger. "How should I know? And besides why do you care Vega?" Jade snapped back, trying to keep her blood from boiling. Seeing this André and Robbie, who was holding Rex, decided to get out while they still can.

"I don't. I ... I was just wondering." Tori knew Jade was about to burst so she just kept looking the ground, until she felt two small arms wrap around her.

She looked up and saw it was Cat. "Don't worry Tor." Cat let out a big smile. "I won't let her hurt you."

Knowing that Cat probably couldn't do much to stop Jade, Tori still had a look of fear in her eyes. She also knows that Cat is only trying to help. So Tori tried to smile for Cat, but all that came out was a small smirk. Which made Cat just hug her tighter.

Meanwhile, Jade just sat there getting angrier by the second, to the point where she just couldn't take it anymore. As Jade lunged towards Tori and Cat, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind,holding her back. While at the same time, Beck dove in front of Tori and Cat to protect them.

Jade turned around to see who was holding her back from her prey. Only to find ... Beck? No this isn't possible, there can't be two of him!

"You done?" She hears the voice from the boy holding her say as he lets go and steps back a bit. As he does she nods her head slowly and notices that it wasn't Beck holding back just someone who looked a little like him. He has similar clothes, and hair, but that voice was so much deeper, so soothing. The only two words he said, made her calm instantly.

"What, is there something on me?" When the boy said this Jade's cheek's went red and she noticed right away, and she covered them up as she ran off.

"What was that?" He looked over to Beck, only to get a shrug and a confused look as a response.

Beck then turned around and looked the two frightened girls that were behind him. "It's safe now, she's gone." Beck said with a concerned sound in his voice.

Tori and Cat, who were unaware of what just happened, looked around and saw was gone, so they finally let go of each other.

The other boy finally walked up and stood next to Beck. "You two alright?" As he said this, the girls both looked at him and then back to Beck, several times, just to make sure they weren't seeing double.

Beck looked at the girls the back to the boy, before realizing he hadn't introduced him yet. "This is my cousin..." Beck stopped in the middle of his sentence to let the other boy talk.

"Hudson Price, nice to meet you." With a smile, Hudson held out a hand. Without warning, Cat tackled Hudson with a hug.

"Hi!" Cat let go and smiled as widely as she could. "Nice to meet you too Hudson, I'm Cat."

Mirroring the smile back at her, Hudson chuckled. "I'm guessing you like candy." Cat's eyes got wider as she nodded her head wildly. Then her mouth shot open as she saw Hudson pull a 20 lb bag of Skittles, from his backpack. "Here, you can have 'em. Beck said you would like it."

Cat got a look on her face, like she had just been given a gift from the gods. Quickly she grabbed the bag, and tackled Hudson with another hug. As she pulled back she gave him a peck on the cheek. Looking him in the eyes and giving a huge smile, Cat mouthed the words 'Thank you' before blushing, then sprinting down the hall, holding the bag above her head, and yelling. "Yay, Skittles!"

"Um, Okay?" Hudson let out a chuckle before looking back at Tori and Beck, who looked just as confused as him.

"I'm Tori." Tori smiled and held out her hand.

Hudson returned the gesture and smiled back, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you Tori. Beck told me a lot about you guys, but I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, you mean Cat?" Tori laughed and smiled. "That was really sweet ya' know."

"I was just being friendly. I didn't know she would have liked it that much." Hudson smiles, and touches where Cat kissed his cheek.

Beck who was still standing there, not saying anything, chuckles before finally speaking up. "Hey Tori, I gotta go find André before class starts. Can you show Hud to Helen's office? Thanks." Beck quickly walks away, leaving Tori standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Um, what does he mean?" Tori looks over to Hudson and asks.

"Oh, he didn't tell you." Hudson chuckles. "I'm here to audition to get into Hollywood Arts." He lets out a smile, before looking down and realizing his guitar case was still on the floor. He picks it up and looks back at Tori.

"That's so cool! What do you do?" Tori smiles.

"Well, I play guitar and piano. I act a little. But my major passion is singing." As he says this Tori's face lights up. "So where is Helen's office?"

Tori stands there for a second before reacting. "Huh? Oh! Right. Um, this way." Tori starts walking with her head down trying to hide her red cheeks.

As they reach the office, Tori finally looks up. "So, where are you from by the way?"

Hudson stops next to her. "Minnesota." He says smiling again.

"Oh, cool. Um, this is it. I gotta go to class, but good luck with your audition." Tori blushes again and hurries away toward her first class.

"Whats with all the blushing?" Hudson says before opening the door next to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do guys think of the first chapter? Don't worry there is still more to come. What about the new character? Like him? Dislike? Was anyone out of character so far?

This is my first fanfic ever, so please leave your thoughts, comments, concerns, reviews, love, hate, ... money? Okay! Fine no money but the rest would be amazing!

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out, Peace!


	2. The Audition

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious, or the song. ... Like anyone really reads these ... wait what if this is all they read?

* * *

Sikowitz is standing up on stage, with a coconut in each hand, telling the several rows of students in front of him about his latest vision. That were brought on by an imported batch of coconuts he got from a country that probably doesn't even exist.

When the final bell rings, all the students get up, before Sikowitz quickly speaks. "Remember, the showcase is this Saturday night. So you all have 4 days to prepare." Then he leaves, out the window, before anyone can respond.

Tori lets out a small grown, realizing she hasn't even picked a song for the showcase yet.

"So, what do you think?" Becks says appearing next to Tori, making her jump.

"Huh?" Tori gets a confused look on her face.

"Of Hud?" Beck smiles. "You guys really seemed to hit it off."

Tori blushes. "Yeah. He's really sweet. Why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"Oh well, I never really see him much." Beck chuckles. "He was living in Minnesota, when he sent me an email, and said that he was trying to follow his dream of being a professional singer, but there aren't many opportunities out there. So I told him about this school and that he should audition."

"Wow." Tori smiles. "So, you really think he's gonna get into HA?"

"Trust me." Beck puts a hand on Tori's shoulder. "He will."

Tori let out another smile, and Beck returned the expression before leaving.

On her way to her locker Tori noticed someone peeking into the Black-box theater.

"Cat? What are you doing?" Tori walked up to the petite-redhead and asked, only to get no response. "Cat?"

"Shh!" Cat quickly put her finger to her lips, then pointed towards the theater, before going back to the spot she was before.

Tori stood behind Cat to see what she was spying on. Through the door, Tori could see a table with Helen, Sikowitz, Lane, and several other teachers, seated at it. In front of the table, Hudson is sitting on a stool, with a mic stand in front of him, tuning his guitar. Tori pulled Cat back, quietly receiving a pout from her. Tori just put her finger to her lips, then pointed up, signaling to the catwalk above. Cat quickly nodded and they started quietly, and quickly walking up to the catwalk.

"Start whenever you are ready." Lane says before squirting some lotion on to his hands.

Hudson plays a few chords before singing.

_Look up, child_

_The world is born_

_Shoe's untied_

_And your soles are worn_

_Windows are rolled down _

_Sun is setting high _

_Windows are rolled down _

_I'm fixing to die _

Tori and Cat, who are now leaning against the railing, seem to be completely entranced by Hudson's voice

_Corn rows have companion feel _

_This rocky road and this steering wheel _

_Who do you call to ease your pain? _

_I hope for you to get through this rain_

_Windows are rolled down _

_Moon is hanging low _

_Windows are rolled down _

_Think it's time for me to go, __hey-ay-ay-a... _  


As Hudson holds out a note, Jade quietly walks out from hiding and stands next to Cat and Tori.

_Is it what you dreamed it'd be? _

_Are you locked up in this fantasy? _

_Oh, this miles that have torn us apart _

_My new found faith and my broken heart_

_Windows are rolled down_

_Sun is rising high_

_Windows are rolled down_

_Feel that wind rushing by hey-ay-ay-a... _

_Windows are rolled down_

When Hudson finishes, there is a brief moment of silence, before the sound of one person clapping. Hudson and the teachers look up at the origin of the sound to see the three girls on the catwalk.

"Cat!" Tori and Jade turn to Cat, who is just blushing and smiling. Hudson just laughs and shakes his head as the three girls run out of the theater all with red faces.

"Well it seems you've already drawn some fans." One of the teachers says with a big smile.

Hudson chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, as for you joining Hollywood Arts." Helen pauses and looks over at the other teachers. "We would love to have you go to school here."

"But!" Before Hudson can respond, Sikowitz speaks up. "Before you do, we want you to perform at the showcase this Saturday."

Hudson smiles. "I would love to."

All the teachers stand up and walkout of the theater. While Hudson is putting his guitar back in the case, Cat, Tori, and Jade walk in.

"Hey girls." Hudson stops what he is doing to talk to the two girls walking up to him, and notices the third, the one he hasn't officially met yet is standing back a bit.

"Hudson that was amazing!" Cat tackles Hudson with another hug.

Hudson still not expecting it, just laughs it off as Cat steps back. "Hi Cat. I guess you girls liked my song then?"

Tori and Cat both nod as Jade just sits back and smiles.

"Well, the thing is, after you girls left, they asked me to perform at the showcase on Saturday." Hudson smiles again.

"Really?" Jade finally speaks up.

"Yeah. Oh, and I don't believe we've officially met." Hudson smiles and walks over to Jade.

Jade smiles again, which Tori and Cat noticed, causing Cat to whisper to Tori. "Is Jade smiling?"

"Hudson Price." Hudson smiles and holds out hand.

"Jade West." Jade shakes Hudson's hand and smirks.

"So, how about we go somewhere a little more exciting? Ice cream anyone?" Hudson ask all the girls at the same time, also noticing Cat's face instantaneously light up at the words 'ice cream'.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Tori says finally speaking up.

Hudson looks at Tori. "Oh, you're worried because of what happened this morning?" Tori nods. "I wouldn't be to worried, trust me, if I'm there, there won't be any fighting." Hudson walks over and picks up his guitar. "Especially with all the blushing you three have been doing."

Right on cue, Jade, Tori, and Cat, all try to hide their cheeks as they start blushing again.

Hudson laughs and walks to the door. "Come on. I'll buy." All three girls nod and follow him out the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guy's tell me what you think? I crave your opinion ... it's all I can eat.

Who do you think Hudson is gonna get together with? Will it be Hade? Hat? or maybe Tudson? or if you have your own name for them, tell me it so it can know, don't leave me in the dark ... please ... it's scary in here and the clowns won't let me sleep.

Leave your reviews so I can write more and more and more!

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace!


	3. She Can Tell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious, or do I? Nope, I don't

* * *

**Hudson's POV **

We've been sitting at the ice cream shop for about a half an hour. Cat has been telling stories about her brother, mixed with Jade and Tori occasionally making sarcastic comments at each other. I keep laughing every time Jade tries to mimic Tori's voice. It doesn't sound like her that much, but it's funny.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence, so I decided to speak up. "So, I've been wondering."

"What?" Cat interrupts me before I can finish.

I just chuckle, and continue. "What are you girls going to do for the showcase?"

Jade shrugs, Cat just blushes and looks away, I wonder what that is supposed to mean.

I lose my train of thought, from Tori, giving me an answer. "I'm not sure yet. I totally forgot about it until Sikowitz reminded our class." Tori gives me a smile.

Then suddenly Jade stands up and says. "I've got to go. Cat, do you wanna ride?" Jade insisted on driving herself, I'm not really sure why though. I hope she isn't hiding anything.

Who am I kidding, why should I be worried about her hiding anything. Especially since I haven't told anyone my secret, not even Beck.

I put my hand on right forearm, wincing in pain, even if it's covered in a sleeve, it still hurts.

"Hudson?" I look up and see Tori with a worried look on her face. She is still here? Didn't she go with Jade? No of course not. They obviously don't get along. "Hud?" She asks me again, this time reaching to my arm. I quickly pull it away, looking down. I can barely see her try to reach for my arm again, but she stops herself. "Are you ok?" I look up and see her more worried than she was before.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I let out fake smile. "We should probably go." I stand and walk out to my car, with Tori following. She knows. She can tell something is wrong. I can't let her know.

Tori gets in the passenger seat as I walk around the car. I slowly get in, take a deep breath, put my seat-belt on, and as I go to put the key in the ignition, my right arm is grabbed. I wince again as Tori slowly pulls up my sleeve, revealing, in bright red letters, the words 'faggot lover' burned into my skin. I pull my arm back and roll my sleeve back down.

Tori has a mixed look of shock and guilt on her face. "I …. I..." She at a loss for words, and so am I.

I just sit here, as the pictures of how it happened, flash through my head.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on my couch with my two best friends, Tom and Rick, watching a movie, and as it ended, they looked over to me.

"Hey Hud." Tom says. "We have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?" I sit up.

Ricks grabs Tom's hand. "We're together, Tom and I."

I sit there in shock. I had no idea. "Wow." I look over at them, and I can see how happy they are together. So, I let out a smile. "That's great you guys! I'm really happy for you two."

After a little while, they left, and sat on the couch flipping through the channels, until my brother comes running in, with a bat in his hand. "What the fuck was that!"

I look up at him. "What?"

"Those two faggots come out to you, and you're okay with it!?" He screams.

I hate that word, I always have. It isn't right, they're human beings, and they're my friends. I quickly stand up and scream back. "They're my friends!" Before I know it, he raises the bat, and hits me in the side of the head, as hard as he can.

When I finally come to, my arm is severely burning. I look down and see the words burnt to my skin. I try sit up, but I can't. I grab my head where the bat struck, there's a pool of blood. Before I know it, I black out again.

_End Flashback_

I reach up and touch my head. Sixteen stitches. That's how many it took close the gash in my head.

Tori speaks up, breaking my train of thought. "Hud, I … I'm sorry." I look over, and she still has that look on her face, guilt and shock, but now there is a new emotion there too. Pity? No, Sorrow.

I grab her hand, trying to let her know I'm okay. "It's okay Tori." I try to pull my hand back, but she just grips tighter. I smirk and keep holding her hand. As I start the car, I look over and say to her. "Let's get you home."

She slowly nods, than looks up at me and asks. "How did it happen?"

I look over at her before I pull out of park. Then I let out a deep breath and back up, as I tell her everything.

We've been sitting in her driveway for a couple minutes, the car is off, and our hands are still together. I smile, and then look at her again. "Tori." She looks up into my eyes. "You can't tell anyone, Beck doesn't even know."

She nods. "Okay." We sit there staring into each others eyes, hands still linked. Then, she quickly looks down at my lips then back at my eyes, before taking a deep breath and diving in, locking our lips together. After a couple seconds, I pull back. Still in shock, I look into her eyes, and she's got that look of guilt again.

Before I know it, she chokes out. "I'm so sorry." Then she rushes into her house, before I can say anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Not what you were expecting? Too bad! MUHAHAHAHA... *Cough* Ugh, I still cant get that laugh down.

For some reason I decided to write this in Hudson's POV, I don't know why, it just felt right. Like that gooey stuff that makes fart noises.

Also, I was thinking of posting a pic of Hud on the next chap. Should I, or not? Leave me reviews and tell me what you think. I need them! The more I get, the gooder I write... see! I need more reviews to fuel me!

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out, Peace!


	4. How It Started

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**A/N:** I forgot to add this in the last chapter. I do not mean to offend anyone, what-so-ever. I am truly sorry if I have, but I don't mean to.

* * *

**Hudson's POV **

I'm sitting in Beck's RV, while he's at school. The teachers decided to give me the week off, so I can focus on the showcase, and Beck said I can bunk with him as long as I want. Which probably won't be long, considering I like living on my own, but I'll worry about that after the showcase.

Right now I'm trying to find a song, with my guitar in my lap, and shirt off, due to it being so hot in LA, even if it is early February. I'm burning up, mostly cause the windows are bullet proof, so i cant roll them down. Plus beck has his truck keys, so there isn't any AC.

I keep looking down at my arm, at the burn, thinking about what happened. After my parents found me, they took me to the hospital. I got my head stitched up, but they didn't even notice the burned words in my arm, they were to busy with the pool of blood gushing out of my head.

After I woke up in the car on the way to the hospital, I did my best to hide the burn. I was too ashamed of those two words to let anyone know. The doctor asked me what happened to my head. I just told him I didn't remember, and I think I just tripped and fell and hit it on the coffee table.

The day after that, I decided to leave, I didn't know where I was going, or what I was going to do, just that I needed to leave before my brother got back from work. I'm not afraid of him, I just hate conflict. I can handle stopping a fight that is happening, without me involved, but when the argument is directed at me, I'd rather stay away from it.

I wrote a letter to my parent, saying that I was leaving, and not to worry about me, that I would be fine, and that I love them and I would miss them. I put the letter in an envelope, and slid it under their bedroom door. After packing almost all of my belongings into my 1984 AMC Eagle station wagon, I got in and drove to the nearest coffee shop.

I sat in the coffee shop drinking my hot chocolate, since it was February 2nd, and I don't drink coffee. I looked over at my car, that was sitting outside, and smiled. It's only my first car and it can drive practically anywhere. It's not much, but I wouldn't want a different car.

Grabbing out my laptop, I decided to open my email. There was a few new message, mostly spam, but one caught my eye, it was from Beck. After messaging back and forth, I told him that I was thinking about going to California to follow my dream of being a famous singer. It wasn't really the reason I was looking to leave, but I didn't lie, I really wanted to be a singer.

I left the coffee shop after looking up directions to LA. After about three days of driving, sleeping in my car, and more driving. I made it to Beck's place just a few hours before he was going to school. It was still pretty dark out, so I didn't want to wake him. With the extra time, I decided to get a few extra minutes of shut eye.

Beck knocked on the car window about 5 minutes after that. He told me to put my things in the RV while he was getting ready, which didn't take long. He was ready not much longer after I finished moving my things, so we sat and talked for a while.

The sound of a car door being shut rustles me from my thoughts. Throwing a shirt on, mostly to cover my wound, I went outside to greet Beck.

"Hey man, whats up?" Beck said grabbing his backpack out of the back. At the same time two other boys jump out of the car. One has dark curly hair and big glasses, and he's carrying a puppet. The darker skinned one, is carrying a keyboard piano, which I smile at, happy to see another obvious music lover.

"Not much, still can't find a song." I say over to Beck.

He walks up next to me and pats my on the shoulder. "Don't worry you'll find something." he pauses the points to the other guys. "This is André, Robbie, and Rex."

I hold out my hand instinctively. "Hudson, I'm Beck's cousin." Oddly enough, the puppet, Rex I think, shakes my hand first.

"Dang man, Beck told us about you, but he left out that you two are almost twins." Rex says, which makes me and Beck raise our eyebrows in confusion.

After a few hours of hanging out, André, Robbie, and Rex leave.

"So." Beck turns to me.

"What?" I answer back, not knowing what the 'so' was insinuating.

Beck looks down fora second, trying to gather his thoughts I guess. "Hud, we need to talk."

I sit up from my laying position, even more confused now. "What do you mean? What about?"

Beck runs his hand through his hair. "Tori, told me what happened."

My eyes widen. She didn't, please tell me she didn't. "What did she tell you?"

"Well.." He pauses for a few seconds. "She said she... kissed you."

"Oh." I feel a little relived for a second, before I ask. "Anything else?"

"No, just that. Wait, why?" He looks over at me confused.

"Just wondering." I relax.

Beck just shrugs it off and speaks up again. "So did you? I mean ... kiss?"

"Uh, yeah." I look down. "I don't really know what happened. We were just sitting in her driveway, talking, and then, she just kissed me." I look over to him. "Then she apologized for it." That still made me confused. I mean, why would she apologize?

Beck chuckles. "Yep, that's Tori." He grabs a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Oh, her and Cat wanted me to give you this." He hands the paper to me.

I open it and see two names with phone numbers underneath them. I smile as I look at how the names are written. Tori wrote her name in cursive, and dotted the 'i' with a heart. Cat decided to surround her name and number in hearts, smiles, a rainbow, and she even drew a bunny.

"I already gave them your number, if that's ok." Becks adds in before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

"That's fine." I chuckle before getting ready for bed.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter ... sad face ... But! I will still kept writing this story, because I'm really enjoying it. What? Are you surprised? No? ok

Anyways, I being forced by my brain to ask these questions again. Seriously guys, it has a gun pointed at itself.

1) Do you want me to upload a pic of Hudson? Yes or No?

2) Which couple is your favorite? Hade, Hat, or Huri?

3) If you have a better couple name, please tell me.

Please leave reviews, they're like cookies, I like cookies :)

This is YourFave(sugar loving)Wallflower signing out. Peace!


	5. Late Night Wonders

**Disclaimer: **.suoirotciV nwo ton od I

* * *

**Hudson's POV**

I'm woken up by the sound of my phone going off. Actually its on vibrate, but it is going off so much that it sounds like a machine gun. I grab my phone and look at the time before I even bother with the texts. It's only 2:30 am. I look down at the name of the text and see that it's Cat. What does she want at two-thirty in the morning? I open the texts one by one to read them.

**Cat: **Hey Hudson hru?

**Cat: **I can't sleep :(

**Cat: **Maybe I had too much sugar?

**Cat:** Wait! There's no such thing as too much sugar ... is there?

**Cat: **What if I owned a sugar factory!

**Cat: **Then I could fill it with unicorns and rainbows and...

I stopped reading the last text about halfway through. I can normally handle more of Cat's random topics, but that's when I'm wide awake and I can actually try to process what she is saying. Not right now though.

I look back down at my phone see that there is 15 more messages from Cat. I sigh and respond once, so she hopefully won't send another mass of texts back.

**Me: **Cat it's 2:30 in the morning.

I instantly get a reply back.

**Cat: **Whats that supposed to mean?!

I sigh again. I really don't want to deal with a sad Cat right now.

**Me:** Nothin, I was just sleeping.

**Cat: **Oh ok! G'nite! Sweet dreams! :* 3

I give a puzzled look to my phone, and then I go to set it back down, but I send a quick text back before I do.

**Me: **Night Cat. :)

I then shut off my phone, because I really can't deal with another one of Cat's text attacks.

I try my best to get back to sleep, but that last text I got kept rushing through my head, and I don't know why. _Oh ok! G'nite! Sweet dreams! :* 3. _I was trying not to over think it. I didn't know how to stop thinking about though.

I wake up sometime around noon. I was honestly surprised to get any sleep after I was woken up by Cat's text barrage. Just then, I remember that I shut my phone off. I reach over and turn it on. While it was powering up, I decide to use the bathroom.

I walk back over to my phone, and I see I only have one text. That surprises me, however, what doesn't surprise me, for some reason, is that it's from Cat. I open the text to see a simple question, not a random test about bunnies, or something like that.

**Cat:** Wanna hang out today?

I text back 'sure'. Then I sit there, in silence, and practice a couple of songs.

After a few hours of signing, playing guitar, and looking for song ideas on my laptop I decide to take a shower. I remembered to buy burn patches, that just look like a big bandage, plus they're water proof. I put one on my burn, before getting into the shower, and I see that it practically blends with my skin, which is a big plus.

After I get out of the shower, I realize I left my clothes out on my bed, so I throw a towel around my waist, and open the bathroom door.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I see a certain red-haired girl sitting on my bed. As she looks me up and down, she bites her bottom lip, and I can hear her breathing get heavier.

I quickly back into the bathroom and close the door. Then I remember my clothes are still out on my bed, right next to Cat.

I open the door just a crack and poke my head out. "Cat, can you hand me my clothes."

She grabs my clothes, walks over to me and holds them out for me to grab them. I do so, and close the door again to get dressed. I set my clothes on the counter next to the sink, as I hear the door creak open, as I turn around, Cat is already standing right in front of me. Her breath is getting heavier by the second. I can also see that her pupils are dilated.

Before I can say anything, she smashes our lips together. I can't even tell how long we've been kissing, it can't be more than a couple of seconds, but I'm not sure if I even care. I'm not even sure what to feel right now. As she wraps her arms around my neck, the towel drops to my feet.

I pull away and she immediately looks down. I cover myself up and grab the towel wrapping it back around my waist. She has a big smile on her face, as she slowly steps out of the bathroom and closes the door, without taking her eyes off me.

I quickly get dressed and walk over to the door. Reaching for the handle, I stop and stand there.

After a few seconds, I walk out and sit down next to Cat. "Cat, listen." I let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do right now."

"What do you mean?" Cat's smile drops and I can see tears forming,

"Cat please don't cry." I put my hand on her leg.

She looks down at my hand and smiles again. "Kay kay." She grabs my hand tightly.

I look down, then back up as a question crosses my mind. "Cat, how did you get here?"

"Beck dropped me off. He said he had a couple of things to do and he would be right back." She smiles.

"Oh, okay." I hear my phone vibrate.

As I pick it up I see two missed calls from Tori, a voice mail, and a text from Beck. I can tell Cat is looking over my shoulder, so I ignore the calls from Tori for now, and open the text.

**Beck: **Hey, I just got done with my errands. be there in bout 5 mins

I don't bother texting him back, cause he's probably driving. I set the phone next to me, then look over to Cat, who's frowning. "You okay Cat?"

She looks over to me and nods. "I'm fine." I can tell she isn't, but I act like I believe her.

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes. Then the sound of a car door shutting, makes Cat jump and slide away from me and let go of my hand. I'm a little confused about that, but I just shrug it off as Beck walks in.

* * *

**A/N: **Things seem to be getting very complicated for Hud. ;)

I'm not sure which girl I am going to pick yet to be totally honest, but leave reviews and tell me which pairing for Hud you like the most so I can get some ideas.

Got a few reviews after last chapter which made me happy, so I decided to update as a present to my readers. I mean who doesn't like presents?

Tell me what you guys think of the story so far!

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace!


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah no one reads this. Blah Blah not mine.

* * *

**Hudson's POV**

After Beck walked in, I looked over at Cat, who still had her head down, and looked somewhat depressed. I stand up and walk over to Beck, and whisper to him. "Hey, do you think I could talk to Cat alone for a couple minutes? Something seems to be upsetting her, and I want to know what."

Beck looks at me with a questioning look. "Uh, okay? Sure" He whispers, then looks over at Cat with a worried expression. Looking back at me, he winks, then says loud enough for Cat to hear too. "Aw man." He sighs. "I got to go to the store again. I'll be back in about a half an hour." Wow, he really is a good actor.

I smile to myself, walk back over, and sit next to Cat. At the same time Beck walks outside, hops in his car, and drives away. I set my hand on Cat's bare leg. She's wearing a skirt? I didn't even notice that until now. She looks up at me. I can see a stray tear fall from her eye. I raise my other hand up and wipe it away with my thumb. As I pull my hand away, she grabs it and holds it against her cheek.

Closing her eyes, sighs and quietly speaks. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Cat?" I look at her, even more confused now.

She slowly opens her eyes, and looks into mine. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

I sit silent for a second, not knowing what to say. Without moving her eyes from mine, she moves my hand from her cheek, and grabs the other, holding them both in her lap. Still looking into her deep chocolate eyes, I finally speak up. "Why'd you do it then?"

She shrugs and looks away, biting her lip and taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure. When I saw you in just that towel. Something in me, made me want to have you." She looks at me again. "I've never felt that way before." Then she lets go of my hands, and crosses her arms. "When you walked back out of the bathroom, I knew that we wouldn't be able to be together."

"Why would you think that?" I don't like seeing her upset. I don't like seeing anyone upset to be honest, but with her, I feel like she needs to be happy all the time.

She drops her arms and shrugs as she looks away again. "You are such an amazing guy. You're sweet, caring, and your voice makes me ... Um never mind that." She blushes and looks back at me, then continues. "Anyway, I just don't think that a crazy person like me would ever stand a chance with you."

I can feel a rage building in me, but I hold it back, and calmly talk. "Cat you're not crazy." I grab her hand as I say this. I want her to know that it's true, that she isn't crazy.

She looks into my eyes again. "But ... I ..." She stops and sits there silent for a second. Then, she tackles me, while locking our lips together, knocking me backwards. Now she's on top of me, kissing me.

There's emotions running through me again, emotions I can't identify. I lost all these emotions a while ago. I still cared about others, I still wanted them to feel, but I lost all caring towards myself after the girl I had ripped my still beating heart out of my chest.

I am torn from my thoughts, as I feel my shirt being lifted up. I turn my head to the side, pulling away from Cat's lips. "Cat wait."

She sits back. "I knew it. You don't want to be with me." She looks away, with tears forming in her eyes.

I quickly sit up. "Cat, that isn't it, I ... I don't think I'm good enough for you, or anyone. I... lost all the ability to care about myself. I can't make any relationship decisions since ..." I trail off, putting my feet back on the floor, setting my head in my hands.

I feel a warm hand wrap around my arm, making me wince. Cat pulls my arm towards her, seeing the burn patch. She looks at me with a questioning and worried look. I take a deep breath, and painfully, pull of the patch, revealing those words. The ones I hate so much.

She opens her mouth to talk, but no words come out. I take my arm back and put my head back in my hands.

We've been sitting the same spots for about fifteen minutes in complete silence. Then Cat finally speaks up. "How did it happen?"

I look over at her and think for a second. I decide to tell her everything, the only thing I left out, was Tori figuring it out. This girl already feels like she can't have me. I don't want to break her heart by telling her another, who also happens to be a really close friend of hers, kissed me first.

"I ... I ... I don't know what to say." Cat looks dumbfounded. Completely shocked by what I just told her.

"Cat, I'm sorry you had to find out like this." I don't know how to comfort her, without us ending up kissing again. Not that I wouldn't mind it, it's just that I don't want her to fall for someone who can't give her the love she deserves.

Beck has been back for about an hour now. Cat and I just acted like nothing happened. When Beck isn't looking, her and I would exchange knowing glances at each other. I out the patch back on when I heard a car door shut.

"My dad is here." Cat said looking at her phone, then giving me and Beck each a hug, before leaving.

Beck and I sat up talking about random topics for about 2 more hours. Surprisingly, Cat and Tori, weren't talked about. I am glad that Beck didn't bring them up. I really didn't want to think about telling them that they both kissed me. I don't want to be a reason for them to stop being friends.

Beck is brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. The whole time I've been staring at the patch on my arm. Beck walks out of the bathroom and then sits on his bed.

I let out a sigh. "Beck, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey there readers, not what you expected? Me too! I honestly had no idea where I was going with this chapter.

Tell me what you guys thought, and where so you think it's going.

And I forgot to put this back in chapter 2 ... but the name of the song I used was - Windows are Rolled Down by Amos Lee - I Doughnut own it but I love that song :) ... and I love doughnuts too :P

Review! Fave! Follow! all of them make me feel like Cat when she hears Hudson sing ... if you know what I mean ;)

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace! ... and Doughnuts!


	7. Rainy Coversations

**Disclaimer: **Victorious is not mine, neither is ... well a lot of stuff.

* * *

Hudson is sitting on the hood of his car, which is parked at the beach. It's the middle of the night, and it's pouring rain. He doesn't care about it though, he actually loves sitting in the rain. It clears his mind, and helps him relax. That's also why he's at the beach in the middle of the night. Those three things made him feel at peace. He felt like nothing was wrong in the world at this moment.

Meanwhile, Jade is driving down an empty road. Driving slow, trying to clear her mind. She can't stop thinking about Monday, or more specifically, Hudson. Jade just met him, and she doesn't know anything about him. His voice made her forget all her pain, worry, and anger. She couldn't figure out what it was about him, but he made her feel different, happy. She couldn't believe it, but she could tell that she was already falling for him.

As she drove past the beach, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a car sitting in the parking lot, all by itself. Jade turned around,and drove into the parking lot. As she pulled in, Jade could see the car clearly now, it's Hudson's.

Hudson didn't even move as he heard a car pull into the spot next to him. Jade could see him sitting on the hood, in a hooded sweatshirt, with the hood up. She grabbed her umbrella from the back seat, and stepped out of the car. As she walked over to Hudson, with the umbrella over her head, she could see that his sweatshirt is only zipped up a little at the bottom. The upper half is open, revealing his bare chest.

"Hey." Hudson let out a smile and looked over at Jade.

"Hey." Jade returned the smile. "Aren't you cold?"

Hudson chuckled and shook his head, before scooting over and patting the hood, asking Jade to sit. She accepts the offer, and sits next to him.

"So, what are you doing out this late?" Hudson asks, looking back to the beach.

Jade thinks for a second, not wanting him to know that he was the reason for her midnight drive. "Couldn't sleep. I usually drive around until I get tired. You?"

Hudson readjusts his hood. "Same. I like to go to the beach when I need to clear my mind." He looks at his right arm, which is covered by a sleeve, and sighs. "It's been a long day."

Jade is curious of what he meant by that, but she doesn't ask him. "What about the rain? Doesn't it bother you?"

"No, I actually love the rain. It makes most people go inside, but for me, it feels like I can come out from hiding and just be myself. I feel like all the world's problems vanish. Everything goes silent, just to listen to sound of it. When the sky is at its darkest , I'm at my brightest." Hudson tilts his head back, looking up at the sky.

"Wow." Jade stares at him for a moment, then looks up at the sky, still hiding under her umbrella. "That was beautiful."

Hudson closes his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I'm not even sure why I came here." He lays back, putting his hands behind his head.

Jade looks down at him, thinking to herself. _He's so full of questions. I have to find them out. _"What do you mean?"

Hudson looks into Jade's eyes, and sits up. "I think I'm just running away from my problems." He pulls up his sleeve, revealing those two words yet again.

Jade doesn't look as shocked as the others that Hudson has shown. She just looks at her own wrist, and cringes. Hudson can see that all familiar look on her face. The one he has had on his face too many times.

He places his hand on her knee, and gives her a knowing look. "Jade."

She looks him in the eyes, surprised to see that he knows. No one has ever figured it out before, Beck didn't even know. He can see right through her. How was he able to figure it out, and so fast too.

She looks back at her wrist, covered by a black bracelet with silver spikes. "It's okay. I went through the same thing with this." Hudson motions to his right arm, pulling his sleeve back down. "You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready."

Jade nods, and lets out a weak word. "Okay."

Hudson puts his arm around Jade, which makes her place her head on her shoulder. Hudson suddenly gets an idea. "I'm free tomorrow if you want to talk about it." Jade nods again, not saying anything. "I'm staying at my cousin's RV if you want to come by there."

Jade snaps her head up as he says this. A thousand thoughts running through her head. _RV? No, he can't mean Beck. They can't be related, can they? _

Hudson places his hand on her shoulder. "Jade, whats wrong?"

Jade knows she is going to regret asking this, but she has to be sure. "Who is your cousin?"

Hudson gets a confused look on his face. "Beck Oliver, why?"

Jade eyes start tearing up, then she stands up, and walks over to her car. "I have to go." She gets in and drives off, leaving Hudson there, still confused.

He gets off the hood and walks over to the driver's door of his car. As he sits down and closes the door, he pulls out his phone. Hudson see's the two missed calls and voice-mail from Tori, that he got earlier in the day. He opens his voice-mail, then holds the phone to his ear. He hears the half-latina's voice. It's choked up, like she's been crying.

_"Hey Hud. ...I ... Um ... I think ... I think I need someone to talk to. Please call me when you can. ... Bye."_

He pulls the phone away from his ear, and closes the voice mail. He decides to send a her a text, since she is probably asleep.

**Hudson: ** Hey Tori. I got your message. Sorry I've been busy all day. Anyway, I think we should talk in person. I think it would better.

Hudson sets down his phone in the passenger's seat, and starts the car. He hears his phone vibrate. Picking it up, he sees a text from Tori.

**Tori: ** Can you come over now?

He already figured he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway.

**Hudson: **Sure, I'll be there in a bit.

Hudson put his seat belt on, set his phone back on the seat next to him, and headed off to Tori's house.

It stops raining as Hudson pulls into the driveway. He puts the car in park, unbuckles his seat belt, and shuts the car off. Then he grabs his phone off the passenger's seat, and gets out of the car, walking to the back of it and opens the back hatch. He remembered he was only wearing a hoodie, that is soaking wet. He opens the duffel bag, that's in the back, and grabs a shirt from it. After he throws the jacket in the back and closes the hatch, then walks up to Tori's door while putting the shirt on.

Hudson knocks on the door, and after about two seconds, Tori flings the door open and wraps her arms tightly around him. She is bawling her eyes out, into his shoulder.

Hudson stands there for a second, not sure how to react. "Tori, what happened?"

"My parents and my sister got in a car crash." Her words are muffled, be he can clearly make them out.

He lifts her up, which makes her pull closer to him. As he walks in, he closes the door, then walks over to the couch and sits. Tori is in his lap, still crying, with her arms around his neck and head laying on his shoulder.

After a while, she stops crying, and her breathing gets heavier and slower, until she falls asleep. Hudson sits there, listening to her breathing, eventually he too, drifts off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I really liked doing this chapter, I'm not sure why, but it felt good. Like when you ... um never mind that.

There is now a Poll open on my profile page. Asking the question, Who should Hudson date?

I think I've been pretty good on updating fast, but the more reviews I get the faster I update.

Send Hade, Huri, or Hat your love, by fave-ing , following, and/or reviewing.

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace!


	8. Do Over

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Why do I keep doing these, it's not like I'm Dan Schneider or something. ... Am I? **  
**

* * *

**Hudson's POV**

My eyes are closed. Beads of sweat are running down my body, and my breath is heavy. My fingers wrapped around something cold, sturdy, metal. I'm guess is it's a chain link fence. I'm leaning against it, with my head down. I can hear shouting, or cheering, coming from the distance.

I hear a door open behind me, followed by a voice. "You're up." The man walks back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Slowly lifting my head up, I open my eyes at the same pace. I look at my hands, I have athletic tape wrapped around my knuckles and wrists. I'm not sure why it's there, but I decide to leave it alone, and I turn around. It's dark in the room, but I can clearly make out what's in it. Moving my eyes from left to right, I see lockers, benches, a sink with a broken mirror, among other things. I'm obviously in a locker room. The light above my head is flickering. I ignore it and walk over to the sink. As I look in the mirror I can see that I'm wearing a hooded vest, with the hood covering most of face. I pull the hood down, and I'm shocked. My head is shaved.

I look down at my arm where the burn... isn't? It's not there. I rub my arm to make sure that im not hallucinating. The burn is gone, it's like it was never there. I look back to the mirror, to make sure that I am me, and not someone else. I am me, Hudson Price, not someone else.

I shake my head after a few seconds, and walk over to the door, remembering the guy that came in a minute ago. I open the door and throw my hood back up.

"The fight is this way, follow me." The man talks to me again. As I follow him, I am looking around, then it hits me. Fight? What fight? Is that why my hands are taped up? I am broken from my thoughts when speaks again. "Through here. Good luck."

I walk through the door, and into a small warehouse. A large group of men are creating a big circle in the middle. I walk forward, hearing names shouted at me from one side, and cheering from the other. As I get to the circle, I see a man, much larger than I am, standing there, looking ready for a brawl. I swallow all my nerves and throw my vest off and meet him in the center.

We bump our fists together then take our ready stances. He throws a punch straight at my head, and I move left to dodge it. Just then, I am hit by his other hand on the left side of my gut. I quickly recuperate, then throw punches left and right, hitting him multiple times. At the same time, I am dodging everything he throws at me. Until he hits me in the side of the head, and I lose control making everything go black.

When I finally come back to my senses, I am standing over my opponent, who is covered in blood , but he is still breathing. I look around at the group circling me. Several of them are cheering , but most of them have dumbfounded looks on their faces. The man that lead me to the area, walks up to me, with three envelopes in his hand.

"Congratulations." He holds out his hand for me to shake it, which I do. Then he holds out the three envelopes. "Since you won, you get to choose your prize."

I take a closer look at them. All three are different colors, and each have a name written on them in silver marker. One is red, with Cat written on it. The middle one is purple and has Tori written on it. Lastly, the one on the right, is black and has Jade written on it.

My eyes shoot open as the sound of knocking wakes me up. That was a dream? It felt so real though. I quickly place my hand on my head, to find that my hair is still there. Then I pull my arm back down and look at the burn that is still there. I could deal with having a shaved head, it's not really a big deal, but I would love to have that marking gone.

I hear knocking at the door again. I try and get up to answer it, but there's a weight on my lap. I finally notice Tori sleeping and her arms wrapped around my neck. I slide my arm under her knees, and the other around her back. I lift her up and stand at the same time, trying my best not to wake her. I'm succesful as I get up, then slowly turn around, and set her gently on the couch. After removing her arms from my neck, I check my phone to see that it's 1:00 am, an hour after I showed up. Then I walk over to the door, and open it.

As I open it, I see a petit redhead smiling, like always. When she sees me answer the door, her smile instantly drops, and her eyes widen, with tears forming in them.

"Cat?" I hear a small whimper come from her. "Why are you here?"

I can hear the heartbreak in her voice when she answers me. "Tori ... sent me a text and asked me to come over. I ..." She trails off with tears still forming in her eyes.

I'm still half asleep, so it takes me a second to realize why she's upset. I quickly look back at Tori when I finally figure it out. Snapping my head back to Cat I quickly spit out a few words. "Cat it's not what you think. Please don't cry."

She swallows hard before answering, her voice still sounding broken. "Kay kay." She looks down before speaking again. "What is it then?"

I don't know where to start, so I try to tell her the best way I can. "Tori called me earlier and left a message saying that she need someone to talk to. So I came over here, because she asked me to, and then she told me her parents and sister were in a car crash. Cat." I lightly grab her chin and lift her head up, making our eyes meet. "I promise."

The tears in her eyes fade and she looks deeply into my eyes, before looking away again. "I'm sorry."

Confused, I look at her puzzled, no knowing what she is sorry for. "Cat, why are you sorry?"

She looks back at me for a split second, before looking away again. "For earlier, when I was all over you." She looks back into my eyes. "When I walk in on you in the bathroom, I felt like I could stop myself. It's like I was watching myself do it, and someone else was controlling me. Like I was a robot, and I was being controlled by an evil scientist. But when Beck got back the second time, I was finally able to pull myself together. I'm sorry I did it though. Can we just forget about today, and do a do-over."

I couldn't help but hug her a smile. "Yes Cat, we can do a do-over."

She let out squeak, and pulled away with a big smile on her face. "Yay!" She jumped up and down than hugged me again. "I have to go home now, but tell Tori I hope her family is ok. Bye Hudson."

I smile at her as she walks down to the sidewalk, and turn around to the door, turning the knob. It's locked, great. I let out a sigh and look back to Cat who is crossing the street. I notice a light coming further down the street. I start running to the street to try and get her out-of-the-way.

I get to her and push her forward, and out-of-the-way. A millisecond I feel a metal bumper hit me. Throwing me down the street.

I'm lying there on the cold wet concrete, and everything is blurred and hazy. I see and hear Cat screaming and bawling her eyes out while running to me. Tori's door flies open and she is running out to me not a second later. At the same time, the door of the car flies open too, and a dark-haired girl is running out and towards me, while pulling out her phone and dialing 911. She is the first to reach me, and I look up, with blood running across my eye blurring half my sight even more. She is kneeling right next to me and I can see her face, I recognize it immediately, it's Jade.

Cat and Tori are kneeling next to me now. All three girls are crying as hard as they can, holding each other, and the rain stars coming down again, making me smile. Then everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N:** Before anyone asks again ... yes I do know Jade is OC around Hud, and you haven't seen much of her so far, but don't worry it's all part of the story. And she will be seen more and more the later the story goes**  
**

On another note, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been super busy lately. Hey wallflowers have lives too you know.

Remember to review, follow, fave, and answer the poll on my profile page. Because they make me happy :)

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Piece of Pie! ... I mean Peace!


	9. Rain and Blood

**Disclaimer:** The DNA test results came back, and I am not Dan Schneider, so no I don't own Victorious.**  
**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I don't know how it happened. I know it's all my fault though. I can't stop looking at him, seeing his mangled body, without blaming myself. Tori and Cat didn't do this, I did. I was driving. I took my eyes off the road. It was just for a second, to change the radio station, but it was a second to long . I looked back up and I saw Cat right in front off my car. When I slammed on the brakes, Hudson jumped out of nowhere, and pushed Cat out of the way. I couldn't stop in time, and I hit him.

This is the first time I've cried in a long time. I'm holding Tori and Cat, standing next to the front bumper of my car. When the paramedics got here, they told us to stand back. Tori and I slowly backed away, but Cat wouldn't listen, she just kept hugging Hudson, and repeatedly saying _he's okay_. I know he isn't though. He's far from okay. His head is pouring out blood, and a few of his limbs are twisted the wrong way.

If only I didn't runaway from him earlier, this wouldn't have happened. It started raining again, after he got hit, and I noticed the smile that crossed his face, before he closed his eyes. It made me think of what he said about the rain. _I actually love the rain. It makes most people go inside, but for me, it feels like I can come out from hiding and just be myself. I feel like all the world's problems vanish. Everything goes silent, just to listen to sound of it. When the sky is at its darkest , I'm at my brightest_. His voice is ringing in my head. I don't care whose cousin he is anymore. I just want him to be ok.

One of the paramedics came up to us and spoke up. "I'm sorry but we can't have anyone ride along with him. It's to dangerous."

Tori speaks up, I'm glad she does, because I can't find the strength and Cat is still bawling her eyes out. "Okay. Which hospital is he going to?"

"We are going to bring him to the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center." The paramedic says as he hops in the back and closes the doors.

I look back to Tori and notice she isn't crying as much anymore. I can tell tears are still falling, even through the rain, but she doesn't seem to care about them. She seems focused and determined. "Come on. We should go." I say as I walk Cat to the backseat of the car, with Tori going to the passenger's seat. As I close the back door, after Cat gets in, I take a few deep breaths and look up at the sky. _When the sky is at its darkest , I'm at my brightest. _His voice rings in my head again before I hop in the driver's seat.

**Beck's POV**

I'm woken up by my phone exploding with sound. It's Tori, I can tell because her ringtone is the song she sang at last year's showcase, _Make It Shine_. After I scramble around in the dark, I find my phone and answer it.

"Hey Tori." My voice is groggy and tired sounding.

"Beck. You need to get up. It's an emergency. We are already on our way to the hospital." Her voice is rushed and cracking. Wait did she say hospital?

I fastly sit up, fully awake. "Hospital? Who is hurt?"

There is a long pause on the other end of the line. I quickly turn on the light, get dressed, and head out to my car before I get an answer. "It's... It's Hud."

"What? Which hospital?" I run to the car, fling the door open, throw myself into the driver's seat, and start it.

She answers with one word. "Reagan."

It's all she says before I respond and peel out of the driveway. "I'm on my way."

I pull into the parking lot and shut the car off before running inside, and going straight to the receptionists desk. "Hi, I am here to see Hudson Price. I'm his cousin." Luckily she's an elderly woman, so she won't hit on me.

She types his name into the computer, before she looks up at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry sweetie, he's still in surgery. You can sit in the waiting room." She points at a bunch of empty chairs behind me. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you." I turn back to her and answer before walking over to the group of chairs.

As I walk over to the chairs, I notice Tori, Jade and Cat, sitting next to each other. Cat is drying as hard as she can, Tori is comforting her, and Jade has her head in hands. I sit across from them, and speak up. "What happened?"

Jade jumps as she hears my voice, then freezes. "I'm so sorry."

She proceeds to tell me her side of the story, followed by Tori, then Cat, who finishes up with a few words. "It's all my fault."

I can't stand seeing any of them like this. "Cat, It's not your fault. It isn't anyone's fault."

The doctor walks in, covered in blood, with a sad look on his face. I quickly walk up to him and ask how Hudson is. He responds with a sigh. "He's alive, but unfortunately he is in a severe coma. I'm not sure how long it will last, it could be a few weeks, or several years." I'm dumbfounded, he might not survive this, he was always like a brother to me, and now I might never see him again.

* * *

**A/N:** Halo beloved followers, that's right, you, there, sitting at your computer (or phone). What do think? Good story? Bad story? So-so?

Please review and tell what you think of it so far. It's not like I can read all of your minds. It's hurts my head and makes my nose bleed.

Sorry for the somewhat short chapter by the way. I wasn't sure where to go with this until the end of it.

Also answer the poll on my profile page, it will help me decide who to pair up with Hud

Spoiler alert!... Someone will end up with Beck too!

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace!


	10. Hospital Renewal

**Disclaimer: **Dis I don't claim ... A.K.A. Not mine!

* * *

Beck just stood there, dumbfounded at what he had just heard. His life long friend, who was like a brother to him, might be gone forever.

The last time he and Hud had talked was earlier that night, when Hud told him about the incident with his psychotic brother, why he actually left Minnesota, and showed him the burn. Beck was having trouble get that to sink in, then Hudson told him he was going to go to the beach so he could think, and relax. After Hudson left, Beck tried to get some sleep. After he finally got some sleep, he woke up only an hour or so later to get the disturbing call from Tori.

As he snapped back to reality, Beck was being led by a nurse, to Hudson's room. He looked back, to see Tori, Cat, and Jade still in the waiting room. Looking back forward, he faintly remembered the doctor saying that only family would be allowed in for now.

As they arrived at the room, Beck took a deep breath, and walked in, to see a sight that he would never forget.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I can't stop thinking about that night. It's all I see when I close my eyes. His cold, bloody, mangled body, laying on the street. The color draining from his face, Cat bawling her eyes out, and screaming, "It's all my fault, It's all my fault!" I haven't been able to sleep because of it. Even when I do sleep, I go back to that night. Always waking up in the middle of the night from the constant nightmares.

Even with the lack of sleep, I still go to school everyday, hoping that it was just a dream. That it didn't happen. But when I see Beck, I know its real from how he looks and acts. He hasn't talked to anyone since it happened. Nobody that had met Hudson has talked either. Not even the teacher's. The Showcase was postponed, and I don't know if they're going to even have it anymore. The school has been filled with posters of him, letting students know what happened. They don't mention Jade at all, just that he's in the hospital, in a coma.

I haven't seen Jade since the accident. She hasn't come to school at all, and I'm worried about her. But not as worried as I am for Cat though. She seemed to take the accident the hardest, even more than Beck. I don't know what to do anymore. Even though Hud was only here for almost a week. He made everyone feel better about themselves, and now, everyone feels horrible.

We're all sitting at lunch, staring at an empty table. Nobody has the strength to eat, so nobody bothers to get food at all. I keeping thinking about how that night went from bad to worse. I had nearly lost my parents and sister to a drunk driver. Then I came so close to losing the man I'm falling for. Wait, I can't be falling for him, can I? I barely know him, and I ... I ... I'm so confused.

I tilt my head back and look at the cloudy sky. Why is this happening? Do I love him? Can I love him? I keep asking myself these questions, but I can't answer them. I have thought back and try to remember that kiss, and how it made me feel.

As all the thoughts are running through my head, I feel a tear run down my face. Before I can catch it, someone squeezes my hand, and as look to see who it is, I hear a small innocent breaking voice say my name.

"Tori?" I look down to see Cat staring at me with a worried look on her face.

I fight to bring the words to my lips. "Yes Cat?" My voice is just as strained as her's is.

"Do you think that we could go see them?" Cat asked me.

I'm a little confused about her question. Go see who? "See who Cat?"

Her worried expression changes to a confused one. "Trina and your parents."

My eyes widen as she says that. I had almost completely forgotten about them. Hudson's accident has been all I've thought about for the past week. I haven't seen my family since before their crash.

"Yes Cat, we can go see them." I don't even try to smile, because it's not worth it now.

"Kay." Cat doesn't smile, and that worries me a lot. She just looks back at the table til lunch ends.

As the cab pulls up to the hospital, I look over to Cat, who is looking out the window, with tears running down her face.

"Cat?" I lightly put my hand on her shoulder.

Without looking away from the window, she responds. "This is where Hudson is."

I look out the window, then back at her. "I know."

After getting out of the cab, I hand the driver the money for the fare. Then I shut the door, walk over to the other side, and open the door for Cat. She slowly gets out and starts walking to the entrance. I shut the door after her, and walk up to the entrance with her.

Once we get inside I walk over to the receptionist's desk and ask her what room's my family members are in. After a minute or so of searching, she finds the room numbers.

"Your parents are in room 205, and your sister is in 213." She looks up from the computer and gives a smile, but it fades quickly when she notices Cat's depressed look on her face.

"Thank you." I quickly respond and lead Cat away before the woman has a chance to ask what's wrong.

We visited my parent's for about an hour, both Cat and I managed to avoid any questions about Hudson. I was glad to see my parents again though, and they said that they should get out of the hospital by Monday.

Right now we're on our way to Trina's room. To be honest though I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to seeing her. I mean don't get me wrong, she is my sister and I love her, but sometimes, okay who am I kidding, all the time, she can be very irritating.

Cat and I walk into the room labeled 213. Trina is lying in the bed closest to the door. She has a few cuts and bruises, but other than that she looks pretty much the same as she did before. I walk up next to Trina and she looks at me with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Tori! Finally find the time to come see your sister?" She asks jokingly as she sits up. Cat finally walks over and joins us, while trying her best not to seem depressed.

I look over to the opposite side of the room to see a curtain blocking the other bed from view. I look over to my sister and ask her what I'm thinking. "Who's your roommate?"

She looks over to the curtain, then back at me. "I don't know, I've never seen them. Nurses and doctors come in all the time to check up on them, but the curtain never moves."

I'm about to ask another question, but Cat says what I'm thinking before I can. "Does anyone ever visit them?"

Trina looks over to Cat and shrugs. "I'm not really sure. I people talking to them from time to time but there's never a response, and I've never seen anyone come in."

Just then, we here muffled sobbing coming from the other side of the curtain. Without warning, Cat flings the curtain open, and we see Beck sitting in a chair, holding Jade, who is crying uncontrollably. I look over to the bed and see something I wish I never had to see. Hudson is there lying in the bed, unconscious. His head is wrapped in bandages, his right arm has gauze around it, and both his legs have casts. I instinctively wrap my arms around Cat, seconds before she starts bawling. My eyes shift over to Beck who just gives me a knowing look.

After a few hours Cat and Jade had stopped crying, and Beck had explained why he didn't tell anyone which room Hudson was in, and now I understand why, after the crying. The rest of the time we spent in silence.

It was finally broken by the doctor coming in and asking to see Beck in the hall. About 15 minutes past before Beck came back. He stood next to Hudson and ran his fingers through his own hair, before telling us what the doctor said.

"The doctor said that Hudson's condition getting worse, and he might not make it through the night." Beck lightly sets a hand on Hudson's shoulder, before sitting back in his seat.

Half an hour later the beeping of Hudson's heart monitor started getting slower and slower by the second before it finally gave out and it turned into a single long tone, signaling what we all already knew. We all started crying as loud as we could, Trina was just lying there in shock while all of this happened. She didn't know what to do or say, and neither did any of us.

Through all the crying we here a faint, raspy, low voice. "Can someone shut that off please?"

All of us stop, and look at the bed to see open eyes, looking around the room at us.

Cat runs up and hugs him right away. "Hudson, you're alive!" Cat has tears of joy running down her face now, and the biggest smile she has ever had.

In everyone's shock though, the response is different from what we expected. "Who's Hudson?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it so long for the update, but with the mixture of a busy schedule and writer's block... I had absolutely no ideas for this story until now. Thank you to all the fans out there who have waited so long, I guarantee that updates won't take that long again.

Anyways, you know the routine, step, step, kick, spin, jazz hands... oh wait wrong routine. Review, fave, follow.

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. ... Jazz hands!


	11. Waking Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't know why I still do this, I'm pretty sure people get the idea that Victorious isn't mine.

* * *

**Hudson's POV**

I have no idea where I am, or what I'm doing here. All I know is I'm sitting in a dark room with no windows or doors. Actually, sitting really isn't the right word, it's more like bound and gagged. Anyways, the only light source is a dim light bulb in the center of the ceiling, and it looks like it could go out any second. I look down at my wrists, and notice that they are wrapped in duct tape, then handcuffed. My ankles have had the same treatment, and my mouth has a ball gag in it. I hope to god it hasn't been used before.

I've been in here for what seems like weeks, months, hell, years is more accurate. Every second that goes by, I swear lose a little sanity. One thing that has picked at brain more and more the longer I'm in here is, with no doors or windows. How did I get in here in the first place. The last thing I remember is ... is ... um ... I don't remember anything! Okay, think straight ... Oh god! I don't even know my name! Okay, I've gotta think. What did my name start with? B? No, that doesn't sound right.

A voice suddenly whispers in my ear. "Hudson, I'm so sorry."

Hudson? Who is that? Is that my name? "Mmph!" Dammit, stupid gag. If only I get this thing out. I could check my pockets. As I try to reach into my pockets, I realize I'm in a hospital gown. Wait, what? I could've sworn I was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Wasn't I? Okay focus! That voice called me Hudson, so that must be my name. Alright good, that's a start. That should be enough for now. I need to try to relax. It looks like I have plenty of time to figure stuff out anyway.

As I tilt my head back and close my eyes, I can start hearing a faint beeping. Where is that coming from? It just keeps getting louder and louder. Beep, beep, beep, beep... okay that's getting really annoying. Where is it coming from? There's nothing in the room except me and a nearly dead light bulb... wait did it get brighter in here? The light bulb isn't dim anymore. What the heck is going on here!

Beep, beep, beep ... Son of a bi.. Ow! Note to self, don't try to stand when your ankles are duct taped together. Suddenly the beeping turned into a long drone. After a few seconds of the drone is driving me more insane than the beeping. Someone has got to shut that off. That voice! Maybe it can hear me. If only I could get this gag out. I start digging at the gag furiously until it finally comes loose. I rip it out of my mouth as fast as I can. "Can someone shut that off please?" I look straight up at the light bulb as it gets brighter and brighter. Soon enough, everything has become a bright white light. Another few seconds later my eyes adjust, and in a hospital bed being hugged by a small red-haired girl.

"Hudson you're alive!" Hudson? Who's that?

"Who's Hudson?" She steps back and has a mixed look of fright, and shock on face. I look to the other people in the room, who all have the same expression. Even the girl in the hospital bed next to mine. Wait a second I just figured this out a second ago, didn't I? I'm Hudson. Right?

The boy is the first to speak up. "You are." Okay good, I got it right. Wait a second, I know him.

"Beck?" A smile instantly grows on his face.

"Yeah." He walks up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Where am I? Why am I in a hospital?" I look at him and he drops his head.

He looks back at the raven haired girl, then the Latina, then the red-head. "You're in Los Angeles." LA? What am I doing in LA? "About you being in a hospital." He takes a breath."You were in an accident a little over a week ago. It broke both of your legs in 12 places, you have 7 broken ribs, a 16 inch cut from the top of your head to the back of your shoulder, and you were in a coma for 9 days.

Wow."I survived all that?" Beck gives me a nod. I smile and whisper for him to come closer. "So are you going to introduce me to the cute girls or not?"

His eyes get wide again. "You mean you don't recognize them?"

I try to shake my head but realize I can't. "No, should I?" The four girls can hear this, but don't react. It seems like they're all still in shock.

Beck begins to talk but is interrupted by a doctor and two nurses entering the room, quickly I might add. The doctor politely asks Beck and the others to stand over in the corner, and out of the way. He moves to my right side as the nurses, one male and one female, move to my left. The doctor then checks the pulse thing in my arm and sees that everything is hooked up normally. Then resets the monitor, and the loud drone finally stops. With all the commotion going on, I forgot about that.

"Than-" The doctor interrupts me, by putting a hand on my arm.

"You need to keep from talking for at least two hours. Otherwise you will ruin your voice and will not be able to talk with out severe surgery. Also if you are a singer, you would never be able to sing again." Well how else am I going to talk? "Now seeing that you can't move right now, it's going to be very hard to ask for help. So if you do need to talk to somebody." He puts two pieces of paper on my lap, one's red and the other is green. "Your friends will have to keep an eye on you for now. If you need something the green means yes, and the red means no. You can also blink if you need to." The doctor does some tests, which take a little while. After he's done he pats me on the shoulder. "I'm amazed on how well you are doing Hudson. Keep up the good work." I smile at that. "It varies from person to person, but at this rate. You should be able to move within 45 minutes to an hour. One of these nurses will be checking in on you every so often." The doctor and nurses leave, but I can swear the female nurse gave me a wink.

After they leave the room, Beck walks back over and brings a chair next to me, and sits. "Don't worry Hud, we'll help you through this." I look at him, then the others. All of a sudden an image flashes through my head. A beautiful blonde girl. Bailey.

I give Beck a questioning look, and he obviously doesn't know what I want to ask him. "What?" Dammit! Why does this question have to come up now?

About 15 minutes pass by and all I can think about is Bailey. Where is she? How is she doing? Does she know I was in a coma? The three girls have sat down next to me and Beck. The Latina, who I've been told is Tori, is holding my right hand. The red-head, Cat I guess, is holding my left. It feels really nice, but I know my heart belongs with my girl back home in Minnesota. The other girl who was in the bed came over and sat next to the raven haired girl, Jade, and Beck. Apparently she is Tori's sister, Trina. She seems kinda stuck up. I noticed her whisper to Jade. "Who's the hottie?" Jade just glared at her, and she backed off.

The female nurse came in to check on me, or check me out to be more accurate. She told me her name is Alex, but I really don't care honestly. Sure, she's around my age and is kinda cute, but she isn't really my type. As she was leaving the room she gave me another wink, which made me glare in response. I felt both my hands being squeezed as I did. I look back at Tori and Cat to see that there are glaring at her too, except they seem more angry. I wonder why? I look over to Jade, who seems to be just as angry, if not more. My eyes shift over to Beck, to find the same expression that I have on my face, confused.

10 minutes later, the male nurse came in to do all the same tests. It's a good thing too, cause I really don't want to deal with Alex right now. As he readjusted my pillow for me, he hand grazed the cuts and scrapes on my back, making me in pain. Also, I apparently moved my hands a little, cause I got an instant reaction from everyone in the room. The nurse, Tim, Said that I was improving way faster than anyone he's seen before, which got a smile in response.

5 Minutes after that I was able to move my arms entirely, so they gave me a whiteboard and markers to talk with. I immediately write the question that has been on my mind since the doctor said not to talk. _'Where's Bailey?'_ Then I hand it Beck, only to get a frown in response.

"Hud, Bailey broke up with you 6 months ago." What? No. I really lost that much memory? I write the next question on the whiteboard. _'Why am I in LA?' _

He looks at my bandaged right arm. "You were attacked by your brother, after Tom and Rick told you that they were together." He continued on telling me what happened. I had no idea all that happened.

The group spent the next few hours telling me things that I had forgotten, and trying to help gain my memories back. Eventually a voice over the intercom said that visiting hours were over. So Beck, Jade, and Tori, started getting up to leave. Cat didn't want to go for some reason, something about it being her fault. I don't really know what that means.

They let her stay and sleep on the bench next to the window. I don't know why but I feel like there's something I need to say to her.

"Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we got that do-over." I still don't know what that means, but the reaction I got was worth the confusion.

* * *

**A/N: **I guess Hudson is still a chick magnet, even when he is in a hospital bed.

But what reaction did Cat give him? Stay tuned to find out!

You know what to do... Reduce, Reuse, Recy... wait that's not it. Review, Fave and Follow.

This is YourFaveWallflower, signing out. Captain planet, Ho!


	12. Honesty and Passion

**Disclaimer: **Nut mine. I mean knot mine. Ah, whatever you get the point.

* * *

**Hudson's POV**

The look Cat gave me was priceless. I don't know the meaning behind what I said, or if I should have, but it felt right to say. The way her eyes widened and lips parted ever so slightly. I've never seen anything like it, or at least remember it.

It's been 5 minutes of complete silence, well besides the snoring from the other side of the room. Cat staring at me, and I'm staring back. She suddenly stands up and walk overs to me, slowly and timidly, making me more confused than I already was. Pulling up a chair, she sits down next to me, and lightly grabs my right arm.

"Hud, do you remember what happened?" Cat looked straight into my eyes.

Now I'm not sure if my gut was right. "What do you mean Cat?"

"Do you remember the day when me and you hung out at Beck's RV?" I simply shake my head no as a response. She whispers something to herself, that I think was _"This isn't the 'do-over' I wanted." _

I feel clueless now more than ever. "What happened?"

She furrows her brow. "Something I regret, and wish never happened."

"Why?" I don't like where this is going, but I need to know.

A tear runs down her face. "It's because of what I did..." She pauses. "That you're in the hospital." What? No, she can't be the reason. I can't believe it, I won't.

But she doesn't look like a girl that would lie to anyone. "Cat, please tell me." I put my left hand on her's.

She hesitates, and looks scared to say it, but gives in. "I showed up and you were in the shower, so I sat on the bed and waited. When you came out, you were only wearing a towel." She nibbles on her bottom lip. "When you saw me you ran back into the bathroom, but you forgot your clothes. Then you asked if I could bring them to you, so I did. After you went back in the bathroom again, I started walking back over to bed, but something came over me and I walked into the bathroom. I didn't want to I swear, but I couldn't control myself. And then..." She trails off.

I lean forward, even though it hurts. I pull my right hand away slowly, and then I wipe away the tears on her face. She grabs my hand and presses it against her cheek, before looking into my eyes. "Cat, if you don't want to tell me right now, you don't have to."

She puts my hand in her lap. "Kay." I start to lean back, but it hurts so much, that I let out a sound pain. Cat quickly gets up and slowly helps me lay back.

When I am layed back down, she adjusts my pillow. She looks over to ask me if that's better, but our end up being only inches apart. Her lips are intoxicating with the aroma of cherries. She looks me in the eyes once more. I want to say something but I can't find the strength. She puts a hand on my chest and feathers it up to my neck. I can't help but place my right hand on her cheek again. As we sit here like this, my pain starts floating away. She closes her eyes and I follow suit by doing the same. Taking in the sweet smell of cherries, I hold my breath and slowly move closer. Our lips are barely touching before she closes the gap.

Electricity is flowing through me as we softly, and slowly, move our lips in sync. Everything just seems right at this moment.

We finally stop, due to my pain spiking for some unknown reason. Cat sits back down with a big smile across her face. I run my hand through her velvet hair. " You should get some sleep." She nods and walks back over to the bench, lays down, and falls asleep.

I can't help but watch her sleep. Something about her makes me smile whenever I look at her. I don't wanna sleep, cause I'm afraid I won't wake up again, but I can't let Cat know that. I don't her to worry about me even more. I let out a sigh. If my legs weren't broken I probably would leave right now, without even a goodbye. I'm probably gonna be in this bed for most of the year.

I press the nurse help button, and wait about 2 minutes before the overnight nurse comes in. "What are you still doing awake?"

I smile and shrug. "I couldn't sleep. How long am I going to be here?"

She thinks for a second. "Well I'm not sure, you're going to have to ask your doctor that."

"Okay, thank you." She goes to leave and I drift off to sleep.

**Jade's POV**

He's awake. It's still hard to believe that it's true. I still blame myself for what happened to him. If I had stayed on the hood with him, it wouldn't have happened. I need to explain everything to him. Grabbing my keys I head out the door, and head to the hospital. On my way there, it started raining.

I pull into the parking lot, and shut the car off before heading inside and straight to room 213. When I get there, the room is empty. What? Where is he? I walk over to the help desk. "Do you know what happened to the patient that was in 213."

She types on the computer and finds the room. "Are you looking for Trina Vega, or Hudson Price?"

"Hudson Price." She's taking forever.

"He was moved to a private room. Room 147."

"Thanks." Why would they move him?

I get to the room to see Hudson in a single patient room, that's filled with flowers. Ugh, where's a pair of scissors when you need them. I walk in, trying to ignore the countless bouquets and vases. "Hey Hud."

He looks over to me. "Hey Jade. I'm glad you showed up."

"Really?"

He motions for me to sit. "Yeah, you didn't talk much yesterday and I wanted get to know you better. Or at least try to remember what I used to know."

I don't really know what to say first. I sit there thinking for a few minutes. Then I remember it's raining. I look out the window and the words he said come back to me. "I love the rain. It makes most people go inside, but for me, it feels like I can come out from hiding and just be myself. I feel like all the world's problems vanish. Everything goes silent, just to listen to sound of it. When the sky is at its darkest , I'm at my brightest."

He shuts the TV off and looks at me. "Jade, who said that to you?"

I have to tell him the truth. "You did."

He gives me a smile that warms my heart. "I did, but I don't remember saying it to anyone. It's something I've always said to myself when I was having a bad day, and then the rain would show up and wash all my problems away."

I can't help but smile back. It's the first time that I've smiled since the accident.

"You have a great smile, you should show it more often." What? No one have said that to me. I'm not sure how to respond. I promised myself to explain everything to him, but every time I'm alone with him, I'm practically speechless.

Okay I can do this. "Hudson the reason you're in the hospital, is because of me."

He looks at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I wish he had his memory so I didn't have to do this. "I was driving down the road, when Cat suddenly ran in front of my car. I slammed on the brakes at the same time that you pushed her out of the way. My car didn't stop fast enough, and it, I, hit you."

He simply smiles at me and grabs my left hand. "Sounds to me like it wasn't anyone's fault. It was just a bad set of circumstances."

How can he smile, and not be upset at me? "But I.."

"Jade!" He interrupts me, before shaking his head and staring into my eyes. "I don't care what you say, it wasn't your fault." He smiles and nonchalantly turns the TV back on. "Besides I wouldn't want you to run away again."

Wait a second, what did he just say? Run away? Does he mean? No, not unless he ... He remembers! "You remember?"

Laughing he looks back to me and raises his eyebrows. "Remember what? The night you and me sat on the hood of my car in the rain? Nope doesn't ring a bell."

He does remember! "How did you get your memory back?" Wait, why did he try and make me think he didn't?

He turns the TV back off and looks out the window. "When it started raining, my nurse, Alex, accidentally dropped something on my head." That bitch! "I know what you're thinking." He looks back to me and gently grabs my hand. "It was just an accident, and besides, if she didn't do it. I wouldn't have remembered you." He gives me another smile. "I only remember you, and the accident. That's it."

But why? "Why only me?"

He chuckles and runs a hand through my hair. "I'm not sure. At first I only remembered the accident. Then when you walked in I remembered you."

I don't think I can hold back anymore. I slowly start leaning forward, hoping he does the same and he does. I can't believe this is actually going to happen. I've thought about it a couple times, but I never thought it would be real.

Just as our lips are inches apart, his eyes become wide as he turns his head and looks at the door. Only one word escapes his lips, and it makes my heart drop. "Bailey."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh snap! More girls? Daaaaaaamn!**  
**

But on a more serious note... Y U NO REVIEW?!

I hope that got your attention, if not... Then I will go on strike... and no I'm not talking bowling or baseball.

So please Review, and if you like the story, fave and follow.

Sincerely yours, forever and ever, YourFaveWallflower. 3


	13. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Never was and never will be, now read the story dang it!

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I can't believe it. His ex is here, but why? More importantly, why when I was just about to kiss him. Dammit! I can't take this, it's …. it's unfair. As soon as he said her name I turned around to see her standing there. She looks a little taller than Cat is, blonde, big green eyes, perfect skin. I hate to admit this, but she's beautiful. It's no surprise why the were together.

She finally speaks up. "Um, Hi Hud. I … Um." Oh come on, just spit it out already. "I heard that you were in the hospital. My tour bus stopped in LA for a couple of concerts, so I came to see you."

Tour bus? Wait what? She's famous? "Oh, cool." My head snaps back to Hudson, who seems uninterested. What's with him? All he wanted to talk about when he woke up was her. Why does he seem so careless about her now?

She tries to ignore the heartlessness in his comment, and walks over to me. "Hi I'm Bailey." She holds out her hand, but with a frown still crossing her lips. Now I can see the tears stained on her face. I cautiously shake her hand, and look back at Hudson, who still looks like he doesn't want her here. Well, okay, I don't either, but this isn't like him. He hasn't been acting like himself since the accident.

I try to make her feel a little better, though I don't know why. "Jade. So are you famous or something?"

She smiles, why am I being nice? I should hate this girl, but I don't. "No, I'm just a back up singer." That's still a good start, she only looks 17.

Wait, why do I care? I have to get out of here, before I start trying to get them back together. "I have to go take care of something. I'll see you guys later." Bolting out of the room, I don't even look back. Leaving them alone together wasn't the best idea, but it was certainly better than me staying in the room with them. I'm still confused about one thing though. When I was about to kiss him, his lips didn't smell like I thought they would. They smelled like... cherries.

**Tori's POV**

I still need to straighten out my feelings, now is not the time though. I love my family and I'm glad they're home, but I'm not a nurse or a maid, I don't want to be one either. I am on the bus right now, and on the way to the hospital. Maybe seeing Hudson will make me feel better.

The ride to the hospital was pretty short and uneventful. I really need to get my license though, I don't like it when hobos touch my cheekbones. I walk in and head to room um, oh no I forgot the room number. I'll just ask the help desk where Hud is.

When I get to there I can see an older women behind the desk. "Excuse me. Do you know what room Hudson Price is in?"

She looks up at me and smiles. "Boy oh boy is that little cutie popular today. I just sent two other girls in there not that long ago. Room 147 sweetheart."

"Thank you." Two girls? Oh Cat and Jade must be here too. I was kinda hoping to be alone with him, but it's fine I guess.

Rounding the corner I hear Hudson's voice and a voice I don't recognize. It's definitely female, but who is it? Then my question is answered when I get next to the door. "Bailey why are you really here?"

Bailey? His ex? Why is she doing here? "Hud I … I want to get back together."

What? No! They can't, she broke up with him. She can't just come back and try to steal him away. "No." Yay! He said no, wait. Why did he say no? When he woke up, all he wanted was her. Now he doesn't? "Bailey you cheated on me." She what!? "I forgave you for that. Then you did it again." Twice, what is wrong with her? "And when I tried to confront you about it. You broke up with me for being snoopy and not trusting you." Wow, what a bitch. "Maybe if you proved it to me that you wouldn't do it ever again, but I can't trust you again. Besides I have three girls I'm falling for right now, and I don't know which one I want to be with, or how to tell the two I don't end up picking."

Three girls? Am I one of them? And who are the others? As if I wasn't confused enough about my feelings. Now I need to worry about two other girls. Has he kissed either of them yet. I know I kissed him, but that was a mistake. Wasn't it? I mean, besides the accident, it's all I can think about, and it felt so right. Something that feels that good can't be a mistake. Beck said he talked to him about it, and said he seemed to like it. He never actually got an answer, but his expression said he did.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by a young blonde girl racing out of the room. She stops right in front of me. Tears are running down her face, but she doesn't seem to care. She's one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. She smiles at me. "Are you Cat or Tori?"

Why does she want to know? "Um, Tori."

She hugs me and smiles again, before handing me a piece of paper with a number on it. "Take care of him, and call or text me if you have any questions." She starts to walk away, but turns around. "If he chooses you, never let him go. I made that mistake, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Did that really just happen? I wasn't expecting her to be that nice, and beautiful. I'm not surprised why she was with Hudson, but why did she cheat on him, twice, and then break up with him. I don't get it. One more thing, why did she ask if I was me or Cat? Is Cat one of the other girls that Hud is falling for? I hope not. I don't think she could handle that kind of rejection. It would be hard on me too, but I would get over him eventually. I hope.

I still keep tracing back to the kiss that night. It couldn't have been a mistake. The second my lips crashed with his, adrenaline rushed through my body. My skin covered in goosebumps, my blood pumping, heart racing, and my .. area starting to become wet, as if it wasn't already. I had to run into my house to fight the urge of jumping him right there in his car. Once I was inside, I ran up to my room and … took care of business.

I snap myself out of my thoughts. I don't need to look down to know what is going on down there. I need to feel his lips against mine again. I don't know if I will be able to control myself this time, but I don't care.

I slowly walk into the room and over to Hudson. He sits up the second he sees me. "Hey Tori." I don't even respond. I put both of my hands on his cheeks and look into his eyes. His expression shifts as he realizes what I'm doing, and what I want. What I need.

I crash our lips together again. The adrenaline rushes even faster than before. My heart racing again, blood pumping, goosebumps appearing all over my body, wetness building even more than last time. Our lips start to synchronize in motion. Like they are a symphony being played. Harmonizing perfectly with each other. I didn't even notice my tongue was in his mouth until it touched his. Everything that was happening before, just increased ten fold. My knees nearly collapsed when our tongues touched. Without realizing it until the last second, I let out a moan, which made him pull back.

He gives me a smile as I sit down. "I think you might have enjoyed that a little too much." You have no idea. I blush and take in a few deep breaths as I remember to breathe. "So I guess you wanted to finish what you started, right?"

I simply nod, as I still trying to catch my breath. Wait didn't he lose his memory, what is he insinuating?

"I thought you lost your memory?" I bite my lip and cross my legs to try to fight the urge again.

"I did, but I got it back. At first it was only a couple of things. Then everything gradually came back." He smirks at me then just shakes his head. "You really should do something about that." About what? Oh god he knows. My face turns a bright red. "Tori?"

"Yeah?" Oh god, please just forget it, please.

He puts a hand on my knee, making me shudder. "You do know my legs are broken, right?" So I can't really do anything to help." I have to hide my head in my hands. "And I'm not really sure I want to do that in a hospital." He's doing this on purpose. He lets out a chuckle. "I'm only kidding, if you need to take care of business. There's a bathroom right there. I won't tell anyone, and I'll act like it never happened." I can't do that here. I look over to the bathroom. It is tempting, but no, I can't. It's way too embarrassing. I need to go home to do this.

"I need to go." He just gives me a nod and smiles. I hug him and rush out of the hospital, call a cab, and head home. Once up in my room I don't even bother to take off my clothes.

* * *

**A/N:** Bow chika wow wow.

Due to the popularity of last chapter, and the demand that I update, ask and you shall receive.

So keep the reviews coming and I'll keep on updating. Also fave and follow, they make me feel happy.

Sorry for the long wait, since the last chapter I somehow got the flu, I'm not gonna point fingers or anything. I'm just glad to be feeling better and to have this chapter done.

Also if you review I just might give you a shout out ;)

Shout outs: Jade4Beck, WOWcow, and Vintage-letters.

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace!

**Update: **There is a pic of Hudson on my profile, feel free to check it out and leave feedback.


	14. Nightmares and Worries

**Disclaimer:** Victorious isn't mine, well it really anyone anymore is it?

* * *

**Hudson's POV**

I wake in my hospital bed, just like everyday. Except, this time it's different. The sky outside is dark and hazy. There's no sounds coming from the hallway, and all the lights are flickering. Okay, what's going on?

I almost try to stand up before I remember that my legs are both broken. I let out a sigh and rip away the blanket that is covering the two full-legged casts. Wait, there are no casts. Where are my casts? Does this mean I can walk again? Well I guess I'd better at least try. Slowly pulling my legs, one at a time I gently rest them on the floor. Subtly shifting my weight, I delicately apply pressure to my feet. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt, it feels as if I never even broke them in the first place. I hastily stand up, only to collapse to the floor not a second later. That was not a good idea. My knees shake as I pull myself to my feet again. I gingerly move one foot in front of the other until I get the feeling back in my legs, which doesn't take long.

The hallway is completely empty, no people anywhere in sight. I wander over to the main entrance to see if there is any sign of what's going on. Nothing out here either, no people, no cars driving by, no sign of any civilization at all. Where is everyone? I'm still in LA right? Then why is it so deserted?

After looking around and finding nothing, I look to see if anything is flying overhead. It doesn't help though. The sky is to dark to see anything past the top of the buildings. There is something on top of the hospital, or somebody. It's a person, standing on the ledge. I jump at the sight of another person, maybe they know what is going on. I just hope they aren't trying to jump, and if they are, I'm not just gonna stand by and watch them do it.

I start running back inside and straight to the elevator, but there's an out of order sign hanging on the door. Stairs it is then. I bolt up the first flight of stairs, then the second. One floor after another, I keep going in hope of knowing what happened and where everyone is. The stairs seem to go on forever, but I don't care. I just keep on running.

I finally get to the top of the stairs. I open the door quickly and stop in shock when I see the person, wearing a hoodie, so I can't really tell their gender, but they're holding a gun, standing over three body bags. And they aren't empty. I don't know what is going on, but I know I have to try and figure it out.

I slowly walk up to the person, but stop when they speak up. "Hello Hudson." The voice sounds covered by something, which doesn't help with the gender question. But how do they know who I am if they haven't turn around yet? "I bet you are wondering who they are, and more importantly, who I am." How do they know what I am thinking? "Go ahead, look under the blankets, but trust me, you won't like what you see."

I hesitate at first but I go over to the closest body. I grab the blanket that is covering it, and slowly pull it down. I stop as soon as I see the hair, the same color as the pool of liquid it is in. I drop to my knees, letting the tears fall down my face. How could I let this happen? I look over to the person who is now standing over the other two bodies, wearing a gas mask. They rip the blankets off of the other two, revealing my darkest of fears. Two other girls, each with their own pools of blood, and each with a bullet hole in their heads.

Filling me with rage, I quickly stand up and start running at the obvious assassin. They dodge out of the way and fire off the gun, sending a bullet straight into my right leg. I collapse immediately, but try standing again before they shoot me in the other leg, causing me to stay grounded. I turn around and stare straight at the gun being pointed at my head, then at the assailant. "Why are you doing this?"

They pull the gun off to the side, and kneel down before taking off the mask. The face that is revealed terrifies me even more. It's the girl who broke my heart six months ago. The beautiful blonde that I just rejected. Another tear runs down my face. "Bailey, why?"

She smirks and places her empty hand on my cheek. "Simple, If I can't have you, no one can." She leans down and presses her lips against mine. I don't move or even close my eyes, I won't give her the satisfaction, I can't.

She pulls away and slides her hand down to my leg, letting it hover just above the open wound. "Now why are you resisting, me and you are the only ones left. I thought that was obvious." She slides a finger into the wound, sending pain all through my body causing me to scream out in pain. She pull the finger out and smiles as she throws the gun to the side and climbs on top of me. "Now, you are going to fuck me, and you are going to like it." She smashes our lips together again.

My eyes shoot open to the sight of my hospital room. I've been having that dream since I rejected Bailey. That was two months ago. Every time I wake up from it, I try to fight back the tears, but it's no use. They always fall though. Not out of sorrow, or anger, but out of fear. Fear that they might actually get hurt. I can't bear to think about it, but I know that I can't keep all three of them from harm. And to make it all worse, I will eventually break two of their hearts.

I wouldn't have known they felt the same way, if Cat didn't climb all over me that day in Beck's RV. Tori was pretty obvious about it when she burst into my hospital room, and full force rammed our lips together. The hardest one to figure out was Jade, I couldn't solve her at all. Sure we almost kissed, but if she hadn't of told me her feelings, I probably would have never known. Her words still clear as day in my head. It was just last week after all.

_Flashback_

She hurried into the room as if she was on a mission or something."Hudson I need to talk to you. And I don't want a response until I'm done talking." I opened my mouth to respond, but she just pointed at me. "No! I need to say this!" I sat back and let her finish. "I haven't been acting like myself since you showed up. I haven't insulted anyone in weeks, I'm self conscious, I care what people think about me. I actually complimented some yesterday! That is not me! I never care what anyone thinks! I don't compliment people, I intimidate them. I scare people, and I love doing it." She kept telling me how she should act, and how she shouldn't act. Pacing back and forth the whole time. She finally started to slow down and take deeper breaths. "I never run away from my problems, I face them head on. I'm not Tori. She is everything I'm not. We're polar opposites. Why are you turning me into her?" Not knowing she asked a rhetorical question, I tried to answer, but got shot down immediately. "NO! I'm not done." I put my hands in defeat as she took a seat next to me. "I know you aren't doing it on purpose. I just guess I'm trying to impress you cause I might be falling for you."

All I could do was sit there in silence. I didn't really know how to respond.

_End of Flashback_

Even though it's been two months, I don't think any of the girls have found out about each other. And if they have, they haven't said anything. They rarely ever visited at the same time, and when they did, they would only talk about things like school, or plays. Of course Cat would constantly bring up the weird antics of her brother. Someone needs to get that boy some serious help.

A big part of me just wants it to go back to the way it was at the ice cream shop. When I wasn't worrying about hurting any of them, and I wasn't in a hospital bed. My casts are coming off tomorrow, but the doctor said I'm going to need to go through physical therapy for a few weeks. I won't have to stay in this bed any more. I'll be in a wheel chair til I have the strength back in my legs, but I'll be free. Hopefully that dream might stop too. I can't handle having that same nightmare over and over, every night. The thought of it makes a tear rolls my face.

I finally notice that my room is a little different than before. It's covered in stuffed animals. I look over to a frightened small red haired beauty, holding a purple giraffe. I give her a look of confusion. Why does look scared? She responds with a light whimper. That doesn't help answer my question, so I decide to ask her instead. "Cat what's wrong?" She struggles to talk, so she simply points to her face. I wipe the tear away and give her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, just a bad dream."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with this chapter til now.

There is now a pic of Hudson on my profile, if your curious to know what he looks to me then check it out and leave feedback.

Seeing as tomorrow (Feb. 10th) is my birthday, please review, fave and follow. ... don't make me beg!

Shout outs: WOWcow, fallspring99, and ZRyder

This is YourFaveWallflower signing out. Peace!


End file.
